


What Doesn’t Kill You Makes You Stronger

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School Shootings, Teacher-Student Relationship, older Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto is a counselor at a high school where a shooting breaks out and it’s up to him to help his students move past it. The sessions bring about scars much older and deeper than those from the recent shooting and somehow, new feelings are born. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe Kawaki is too. They will have to overcome their own problems hopefully without causing more along the way
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Just another typical Tuesday. 

Tuesday’s were always better than Monday’s, but they still weren’t nearly as good as Friday’s and certainly nothing compared to Saturday’s. 

For Kawaki, weekdays were the worst. Not because he had to wake up early and go to school, but because his father was always home on weekdays. After work, he would come home. He would get drunk off his ass and either Kawaki would have to fight him or babysit him. He looked forward to being at school, having time with his friends, though there were only a few whom he considered his friends. 

He’d only moved and started going to his current high school at the beginning of the year. It was his senior year, he was seventeen years old. It had been a shitty time to move, but it wasn’t his first experience. Kawaki had gotten lucky, meeting Iwabe, Hōki, Shinki and Inojin. They had saved him, gave him friends to distract him from his shitty home life and sometimes he was lucky enough to even be able to escape for a night and stay with them. 

On the weekend, Kawaki’s father wasn’t around as much. He didn’t have work so he often disappeared for the entire weekend, blowing his money on alcohol and drugs. When he returned home on Sunday night, he was hungover, irritated and broke. On Sunday nights, they almost always fought. They only didn’t if Kawaki’s father was too exhausted to do so. Sometimes that happened, but normally when it did, that meant Kawaki would have to carry him to bed and make sure he didn’t hurt himself. 

Kawaki hated his father. But he hated himself more for loving him. 

The night before had been a bad night. His father had a bad day at work, so he drank a lot to ‘make up for it’. Kawaki cooked a quick dinner for the two of them, but his father was wasted before it was ready and then didn’t have an urge for food anymore. An argument started from that, because  _ of course  _ it was Kawaki’s fault for being late with dinner. 

Even though it was ready before seven that night. Kawaki could be perfect and it  _ still  _ wasn’t good enough for his father. He tried not to argue with the man—he was just a drunk fool, but Kawaki only possessed so much patience. His father wasn’t as young as he once was, and Kawaki wasn’t a little boy anymore. He had worked out since he first became a teenager, growing stronger and stronger in order to be able to protect himself from the man. He wasn't as strong as Kawaki was now. These days, Kawaki had to be careful so that he didn’t hurt him when the old man wanted to get physical. 

Today, he was just tired. No physically, but mentally and emotionally, Kawaki was just drained. He was having a hard time focusing on his work for the day, even zoning out when his friends were talking to him over lunch. The day seemed to be going by in a slow blur. Nothing felt real for some reason. At least not until they were on their way from lunch, heading towards their final classes for the day. 

Shots were fired. Kawaki was no expert, but he knew gunshots when he heard them. There were three that went off in rapid succession, just in the hallway next to the one he was walking down with two of his friends, Hōki and Inojin. They both froze in shock and fear. Kawaki’s eyes widened and he did hesitate, but something pushed him into walking. Into moving. Someone could be hurt. Someone could need help. 

“Kawaki, don’t.” Hōki whispered fearfully and Inojin grabbed hold of his arm, trying to stop him as well. 

Kawaki only ignored both of them and gently removed Inojin’s arm to turn the corner into the next hallway. Before he could though, the shooter revealed themself. The person that came to stand before them was only a sophomore, Hiroki Udon, a boy smart enough to be on the student council. To be fair, Kawaki only knew of the guy because he’d overheard other students making fun of him from time to time. Though he would’ve never expected him to do something like this. 

“Hiroki?” Kawaki called, surprising even himself from how steady his voice was. 

The younger boy wasn’t nearly as composed. He was sobbing, tears and snot all over his face, as well as splattered blood. He looked dirty too and his hair was soaked. The gun was pointed downwards, held firmly in his trembling hand, but Kawaki knew that could change quickly. He didn’t know if to inch closer, or stay back with Hōki and Inojin. 

“H-Hōki,” Hiroki stammered, eyes locked on the boy standing behind Kawaki, just to his left. “I-I’m glad to run into you.”

Kawaki felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and unconsciously took a step back in order to shield both of them—Hōki and Inojin, when the shooter took a step closer. 

“Wanted to… say sorry… sorry I tried to kiss you.”

“Fuck,” Kawaki couldn’t help but mutter, fear and adrenaline making him dizzy. He swallowed hard, hearing Hōki choke on a sob behind him at the same time the gun was raised. “Hiroki, you don’t want to do this.”

The boy laughed, a maniacal and deeply pained laugh that somehow managed to tug at Kawaki’s heartstrings. “It’s over for me anyway.” He whimpered, the gun wobbling wildly in his hand, though he pointed it towards Hōki. 

“It’s not! But you’ll only make things worse this way,” Kawaki was desperate to calm him without setting him off, using one arm to try and keep his two friends behind him. He was thankful for his much larger frame and would take a bullet for those two in a heartbeat. 

Their lives were worth so much more than his. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t shoot him,” he laughed, moving the gun from Hōki to Kawaki. “You were the one in my way all along. I bet you were just like the others—always making fun of me! I was never good enough for any of you!”

His voice rose until he was near screaming and Kawaki felt his skin crawling with every word. “I never did.” He admitted, wanting to be honest with Hiroki. “You are good enough, no matter what anyone else says.”

“No.” He shook his head, smearing the blood, tears and snot on his face when he wiped the back of his arm across it. “Doesn’t matter now. I don’t want to live anymore. But you shouldn’t either. P-people like you. So popular. WHY?! Because you look better than me? Because you’re tall and strong? What makes you  _ so  _ much better than me? I’m smarter. I’m a nice guy.” 

Hiroki was crying so much it was hard to understand him, but the gun pointed straight at Kawaki was clear enough. He’d already shot the gun—more than once and Kawaki could feel it coming. In a last ditch effort to make sure his friends were out of harm’s way, he gave them both a shove hard enough to knock them down to the ground, making it just before the sound of the gun pierced his ears—and his stomach. 

It happened so fast. Kawaki wasn’t even sure if he felt any pain from the initial shot. All he knew was it was loud. His ears were ringing, and then he collapsed on the cold, hard floor. His friends were screaming his name, another shot rang out, but he was unable to tell what happened. Kawaki couldn’t even check on his friends as his consciousness faded. 

Hōki fell to his knees and pressed his shaking hands to Kawaki’s gunshot wound as he kept calling his friend's name over and over. He was deaf to Inojin’s screams and shouts for help, blind to Hiroki’s body that lay close by. The world seemed to freeze despite the scattered steps and panicked voices around him. How could this happen? This couldn’t be happening here, not to him, not to Kawaki.

His hands were so warm with blood and he could hardly see through his tears. Hōki pleaded with Kawaki to open his eyes, for him to hang in there and keep fighting. He couldn’t lose him. All too suddenly the brunet was being pulled away and a new set of hands pressed down on Kawaki’s wound. 

“No! Stop!” He cried as he fought against the unyielding arms around him. “Kawaki!”

“Metal, get the rest of the kids away!” Ms. Uzumaki ordered; the boy’s sixth period calculus teacher. 

The principal cradled Hōki and tried to calm him down, forcing him to look away from the scene. “The ambulance and police are on their way. Help is coming, it’s alright.”

Hōki shook his head at Mr. Nara and kept trying to escape his hold. “He’s bleeding, he’s bleeding! I-I have to make it stop.”

Mr. Lee caught Inojin as he attempted to rejoin the scene and ushered him away with the other students still nearby. It was obvious Hōki wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon and Mr. Nara just continued to try and comfort him on the floor, hugging him tightly as he shared remorseful looks with Ms. Uzumaki. Her main focus was to do whatever she could for Kawaki until the paramedics reached them, thankful more than ever for what medical knowledge she possessed. She was already covered in blood from another one of her students who had been shot. She had been mere feet away when Hiroki pulled out a gun and shot Akio three times in the chest. 

Instead of disarming the shooter or going after him, her first instinct had been to try and save Akio. The poor boy appeared to have drowned in his own blood, one or both of his lungs punctured and bleeding internally. There was nothing she could do and it all happened so fast. Looking at Kawaki now, having a fairly certain idea of what went on before Hiroki shot himself, Ms. Uzumaki was determined not to let him die on her too. When help finally arrived, the calculus teacher and principal allowed Hōki to ride in the ambulance along with Ms. Uzumaki. 

It wasn’t as if Hōki would have let them stop him if they tried. He refused to leave Kawaki’s side no matter how worked up and scared he was. On the way to the hospital he couldn’t prevent the regret that creeped into his mind, the what ifs and should haves. Ever since he had moved here Kawaki looked after him and Inojin. He was their protector, their precious friend and . . . and more. He had come to mean so much to Hōki in no time at all and he felt so guilty. He should have tried harder, made that extra effort. Kawaki deserved that much at least, especially now. 

He saved Hōki’s life. He saved him without any hesitation or concern for his own wellbeing. It would have been him laying on the gurney clinging to life and at the moment, he wished it was him instead. Ms. Uzukami pulled him from his thoughts as she joined their crimson hands together and gripped them tightly. She was shaking, almost as much as he was. More tears fell from his eyes and he couldn’t bear to look at his friend anymore. He didn’t know what he would do if Kawaki didn’t make it. 

They weren’t permitted in the ER of course and had to wait in a sitting area. Police were soon there to question them, though Hōki hadn’t talked at first. He was angry that they would do something like that now when his friend was back there on death’s door. He was distraught and still shaking, but eventually he gave them some answers after some intervention from his teacher. The longer they had to wait, the more his anger began to take over. He was mad at Hiroki for doing this. He was frustrated and disgusted that Kawaki’s father had yet to show up and figured that he never would. 

Everything evaporated however when a doctor approached them with news, the student and teacher quickly getting to their feet. Hōki’s heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. If Kawaki made it through this like he so desperately hoped, things were going to be different. For once he was going to save him for a change.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Boruto was used to waking up alone, it was something he had gotten used to over the years. His childhood sweetheart and long time boyfriend left for work earlier than he did and he knew it couldn’t be helped. Still, he missed waking up together and the warmth that was now just a cold empty spot. With a heavy sigh he got out of bed and hoped in the shower. It didn’t take him long to get ready for the day and twenty minutes later he was out the door with a piece of butterless toast in his mouth. If anyone asked Boruto how he would describe his life, he would say he was content. 

He had a job he enjoyed, a house and a nice car. Things were stable financially and had been for the last four years. His partner was a successful doctor and they possessed an average relationship. They argued like most couples did who knew each other for so long, but they talked it out and tried to never go to bed angry. The blond was at the stage where the honeymoon phase had worn off and work had taken priority over date nights. Taichi was always on call and Boruto’s hours weren’t flexible, so besides eating and sleeping the pair didn’t see enough of each other these days. 

Despite that the blond knew things would get better with time and he had been meaning to sit down with Taichi and discuss it. Other pressing matters took priority as of late, the school shooting bringing everyone in the county to a halt. It had been over three decades since something like this happened in the area and people were shocked. The shooting was all over the news, only just now fading out weeks later. Boruto had been a mix of emotions about the whole affair. He and his sister worked at the high school, but Himawari and the parties involved were on the other side of the building. 

He had only learned what happened after the fact and that Himawari had been so close to the shooter. To think that bullying could cause such a thing to occur made him so upset. Granted Hiroki was solely responsible, he pulled the trigger and stole a human life. That didn’t excuse the fucked up situation and leave his bullies completely innocent. They were so naive, trapped in their little world and couldn’t see things beyond it. High school was only the beginning of their lives and the hierarchy and lack of common decency was such bullshit. It was a wonder why Boruto chose to work there, but he wanted to help kids and try to make the situation better. 

Akio didn’t deserve to be shot to death, Hiroki didn’t deserve to be bullied, but killing someone was inexcusable in his opinion. Regardless of circumstances and the compassion he might feel, it just wasn’t right. Self defense was another matter, the exception, but it saddened him that two young men lost their lives and he hadn’t done anything to prevent it. There were too many students in the school for him to keep a close eye on each and every one. If he had tried harder, if he had looked closer, could he have helped Hiroki? He would never know the answer and had to focus on helping the survivors. Kawaki, Hōki and Inojin were also students he hadn’t come across before. 

He had heard of them from Himawari of course, but only as much as the rest of her students. She had a fondness for them all that he couldn’t help but pick up and was eager to do what he could to lessen the pain. All three of them had agreed to counseling in addition to whatever therapist they might or might not be seeing outside of school. Help was offered and they took it, leading them to Boruto’s office where he spoke with numerous students who came to see him. The blond arrived at the school building an hour before school was in session. He parked on the side, walking up to the front where he pressed the button. 

Security let him in and he made his way across the short distance from the doors to the main office. After signing in, he went straight back to the principal's office, not surprised to find his sister already there. 

“For the hundredth time, I’m fine.” Himawari groaned. “Between you and Boruto I can’t get a moment's peace.”

“I’ll check on you as frequently as I like.” Shikadai told her from behind his desk. She rolled her eyes before smiling, annoyed but pleased at the same time.

Boruto hugged his sister from behind and met his friend’s gaze. “Good morning, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.”

Shikadai snorted, shaking his head. “Good morning to you too, Alice.”

“Alice?” Himawari scoffed. “This fool is more of a mad hatter.”

“Rude.” Boruto smiled before letting her go. “I take back my greeting, oh queen of hearts.”

Himawari chuckled as she turned around to give him a proper hug. “Hey.”

“Hi. How are you doing?”

The woman huffed and pulled back, smacking his arm. “I’m fine! The next one of you that asks me that is getting my fist.”

Boruto raised his hands up, but his expression was cheeky. “Easy, tiger.”

Shikadai changed the topic and leaned forward in his chair. “Today will be your first sessions with that trio, correct?”

“Yes, separately throughout the day.” Boruto nodded.

“I hate it.” Himawari sighed quietly and Shikadai gave her a soft smile.

“All we can do is move forward, time will help and we’ll support them anyway we can.”

Boruto was in full agreement and tapped under his sister’s chin. “Keep your head up, Hima. They’ll get through this.”

“We’ll all get through this.” She corrected with a small smile, hoping they all would show up today and not back out. “Take care of them for me, okay?”

He gave her his word and then took his leave, going to his office to get settled and do his daily routine. The blond had his work cut out for him given he was a stranger to the boys and he highly doubted they would open up at first. Rather than forcing them to speak, however, he was there to listen. He was an outlet and a source for advice. He wanted to give them someone they could talk to and rely on. He would get involved as much as he could, as much as they needed him to. Boruto wanted to be there for them. 

Going back to school was a necessity for Kawaki. Being home was out of the question for him right now. He had his own safety to look out for, even if he didn’t really care about it. He didn’t do it for himself, he did it for his friends.

Iwabe had chill parents who were kind but didn’t breathe down his neck. They welcomed Kawaki in without question, though they were aware of the situation, just as the rest of their town was. Kawaki’s father had never come to the hospital and when he’d gone home, things hadn’t been good. He needed to heal and he couldn’t do that at home, so he left.

His friends were all worried about him, but Inojin and Hōki were the most affected by what happened. Kawaki couldn't help feeling guilty for those two seeing everything, being witnesses to such a horrendous act. They worried for him, thought he was going to die and were grateful to him for saving them, it seemed as if the incident was one they would never get over.

All of them were open to speaking with the school’s counselor. It was something suggested to them by the principal whenever he saw them at the hospital. Kawaki didn’t want to think he needed something like that, but then again he thought it may do him some good. He couldn ‘t openly talk to Inojin and Hōki, when they were both so heavily weighing on his mind. He really felt as if he was drowning in his own thoughts and it was the most uncomfortable feeling.

Hōki and Inojin agreed to the counseling as well. Both of them went before he did and though he could tell they’d been crying almost every time he looked at them, Kawaki figured it was better for them to let it out than to hold it in. Maybe if Hiroki had been talking to someone, something like this would’ve never happened.

Currently, there was nothing Kawaki could do during his hour of gym, so that hour was reserved for him to speak with the counselor. It wasn’t like he was actually looking forward to it, but he was hopeful that talking to a professional would help him sleep at night. He’d thought he was mentally drained before—but there was no comparison to what he felt now.

His first day back to school had been fine aside from Inojin and Hōki worrying over him excessively. When the hour arrived for his counseling, Kawaki slowly made his way to Mr. Uzumaki’s office. He was apparently the brother of his calculus teacher. Kawaki hadn’t even known he existed until the principal spoke of him.

The office door was open when he approached but he stopped in the threshold and knocked twice.

A loud thud sounded followed by a whispered curse. “Come in.” Boruto called as he crawled out from under his desk, having retrieved the pen he dropped with minor damage to his head. 

The youthful looking blond was not what Kawaki was expecting. He was smiling at Kawaki, but the pained look on his face as he rubbed the top of his head was unmistakable. “I’m Kawaki. Am I early?” Regardless, he stepped inside, mindful of his own injury in every move he made.

“No, no, right on time.” Boruto told him as he looked up at the rather tall student. “I’m Mr. Uzumaki, it’s nice to finally meet you in person. Please have a seat.”

“Thanks.” Kawaki mumbled, taking the offered seat across from the man’s desk. He was feeling slightly nervous but hoped it wasn’t obvious.

Boruto set his pen next to his computer where it belonged and nodded his head. “How are you doing today?”

Kawaki shifted in his seat, grey eyes trained on the counselor’s face before he answered. “I’m tired. How are you?”

“Aside from the slight pounding in my head, I’m doing well.” Boruto chuckled and was only a little embarrassed he had been caught doing something so silly. “What’s on your mind these days?”

It felt like an awkward question with an obvious answer but Kawaki reacted no more than quirking his brow. “A lot.” He mused, deciding to start with the biggest factor. “Maybe you heard… but I got shot recently.”

Boruto hummed, briefly remembering what Himawari told him about the shooting. “Has the shooting been the only thing on your mind? I know that’s the primary reason we’re meeting, but that doesn’t have to be the only thing we talk about. Large or small, I’ll listen to anything that’s troubling you.”

“Honestly?” He breathed, wincing slightly when he turned in a way he shouldn’t have. “No… I don’t think of the shooting that much. Not actually getting shot, I mean. I think about the fear of my friends being the ones to get hurt instead of me. I think of how affected they are and can’t help feeling responsible for the entire thing. I never… I never made fun of Hiroki. Maybe I look like a bully, but I’m not. I don’t like that kinda shit. But I knew other people were bullying him and I could’ve said something. I could’ve stepped up, but I didn’t.”

Boruto was glad to have him speaking so much already and waited for a moment to think over everything he had said. “A lot of things could have been done differently, a lot of people could have acted differently, but no one forced Hiroki to pull the trigger. Ultimately, it was his decision. Regardless of his reasons, he’s the only one responsible. I was actually thinking about it this morning . . . what if I had talked to both Aiko and Hiroki? Would the outcome have changed? You said you didn’t step up, but I think that wound in your stomach begs to differ. I’m not saying you should brush off seeing others being bullied, but you shouldn’t take all the burden on your shoulders.”

“My friends were there… you spoke with them, right—Inojin and Hōki?” Kawaki swallowed hard, eyes flicking around the room momentarily before settling back on Boruto’s face. “Hiroki… he wanted to shoot Hōki. It was the first time in my life I’d ever felt such a fear. I was so afraid him or Inojin—or both of them would get hurt. They didn’t, so I was happy… but now… I don’t know…”

“You’re worried?” Boruto offered. 

“No… yes… I don’t know. They’re both crying all the time. They’re treating me like I’m fragile or something and I don’t like that.”

“I think everyone is fragile in a way, no one is free of weakness. Maybe they’re used to seeing how capable you are and seeing you get hurt really shook them to the core. I’m not dismissing your feelings or your point, but perhaps let them baby you a tiny bit. They were worried about you too.”

“I realize that, but—with Hōki especially—it’s different. The way he looks at me is so different and every time he says ‘you saved my life’ it physically hurts. It makes me sick. Hiroki even blamed me. Said I was in his way. Because of Hōki. I just want to be friends and let this shit go, but it doesn’t seem as if they will be able to.”

That took a turn Boruto hadn’t expected, but he wasn’t entirely surprised. “I don’t repeat the conversations I have with other students. I will say however, that I’m hoping to help your friends as well. It’s too soon for them to let it go or simply get over it. It takes time and that time varies from person to person, but I hear what you’re saying. Do you feel like Hōki is focusing on the fact that you saved his life rather than your friendship?”

Kawaki shrugged his shoulder and thought it over for a moment before responding. “Both maybe? I don’t know… I think Hōki has deeper feelings that are coming out of nowhere. Him and Inojin are both precious to me. I just want them to be okay and happy. That’s all. But I feel like I’m doing the opposite. They both offered for me to stay with them, but I’m avoiding that and don’t even really know why. So, I’m staying with another friend instead.”

Boruto nodded his head again, not missing the fact that Kawaki wasn’t staying at home. “You’re stressed out and tired. Do you want things to go back to the way they were before?”

“It doesn’t really matter what I want. I’ve already figured out that's not going to happen. Hōki looks like he’s sleeping as little as I am and I don’t like that. I can’t sleep. I try but I keep hearing them scream. I keep seeing Hiroki’s face. When I do sleep, I dream about them. I’m just fucking tired. I never thought about dying before, and I don’t really want to die… but I just don’t really have an urge to live right now either.”

The blond was silent as he watched the raven with a thoughtful expression. “What you want is important, Kawaki. Your life is important. I think for now you should focus on the things you can control rather than worrying over the things you can’t, it’s not up to you to fix everything. You’re just one person. There's nothing wrong with being there for your friends, but you have to take care of yourself too. For you and for them.”

“I do.” Kawaki said, jaw tensing as he looked away from Boruto. “I always have. Sometimes I don’t want to. Not anymore, but I still do it, for them. I want to be here for them but what’s the point if I’m just making them suffer? I should’ve never had to move here. If they never met me then they wouldn’t be going through this.”

Boruto leaned on his desk and softened his tone, keepings his eyes on his face. “I’m not talking about just physically taking care of yourself, being healthy mentally is just if not more important. I don’t mean to put more pressure on you. You don’t have to do this alone, I want to aid you in any way I can. I think they love you and are happy to have met you. The situation is making them suffer, their feelings. It’s not their fault or yours. Why do you feel like you have to take responsibility?”

“Because… they look up to me. It is my responsibility. I have to give them something to look up to. Not this,” he huffed, gesturing to himself. “I’m weak. I’m useless. I should’ve accepted it a long time ago but instead, I’m just dragging them down and they don’t deserve that.”

“Well, I for one see nothing wrong with you.” Boruto huffed right back. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, but I don’t think you’re weak or useless and I barely know you. A highschooler taking a bullet for his friends? Selflessly worried about them while he’s still healing? Ready to point the finger at himself before anyone else? I think a lot of people wish they could deserve a friend like you.”

“Then why… why do I feel like I’m the one who doesn’t deserve them? Why do I feel like maybe things would’ve been better if that bullet just killed me?”

They had gotten much deeper in this first session than Boruto thought they would, more so than he had with Hōki and Inojin. Despite that it pained him to hear such things and he was determined to change Kawaki’s mind. “I don’t know, but we can find out together. I’m thankful that bullet didn’t kill you.”

“Because it’s your job to say that,” Kawaki scoffed, shaking his head. “But I don’t expect you to not say what you’re required to say… and I suppose it would suck to have more than two dead students at this school…”

It wasn’t the first time someone thought he was saying things just because it was his job to and it irked him every time, but this time Boruto wasn’t able to control himself as well. “Excuse you. While it’s my job to be professional, I’ll say whatever I damn well please and I mean every word. If I didn’t care then I wouldn’t have gone into this line of work. In this case it’s extremely easy to imagine if someone dear to me was shot . . . because she very well could have been. Strangers or not, every life in this building is important to me and that includes you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Kawaki shrugged again, admittingly a little surprised that Boruto had cursed and taken such offense to his comment. “I’m sorry… I’m just upset. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Well you did and I’m going to guilt trip you into making up for it by continuing our sessions.” Boruto said, letting it go and giving him a smile. “I’d like to get to know you and your friends. Truly.”

Kawaki knew that the man just wanted to get inside their heads because it was his job, but he wasn’t going to make the comment aloud. “I hope they will be okay.” He whispered instead. It was really the only thing he cared about.

“I think so. As long as they have people to support them and love them, they’ll make it through this. That goes for you too.” Boruto told him. Regardless of what Kawaki thought, he was opening up and the blond was more than happy with that. He wanted to get all three of them through this. 

Knowing the counselor was right, Kawaki nodded his head and shifted slightly in his seat. It was a lot easier to talk to the man than he thought it would be, but then again, it was his job to get people to open up. He did feel somewhat better already though, like some of the weight bearing down on him had been lifted, enough so that he could finally breathe a little easier. For the remainder of the session, Kawaki just spoke of his classes and how it felt to be back at school, trying to think of things other than his friends.

Boruto made him believe that he just needed time. They all needed time. To heal. To forgive. To forget—for the most part, he hoped. After he left the man’s office, he wasn’t surprised for Hōki and Inojin to find him in the hallway at his locker. They had a few moments before their next and final class and he sighed at seeing the concerned look in their eyes,

“I’m okay.” He patted Inojin’s head and then Hōki’s, doing his best to reassure them. “How was gym?”

“Boring, tiring. Mr. Lee has no off switch.” Hōki answered and then asked, “What about you? Feeling okay? How did talking to Mr. Uzumaki go?”

“Yes, I said I’m okay.” Kawaki reminded him, trying not to feel frustrated. “It went fine. He’s a lot younger than I expected. Barely looks twenty.”

Hōki smiled, having thought the same thing. “I hope I look that good when I’m his age.”

“You say that like he’s thirty or something.” Kawaki huffed, closing his locker and looking down at the brunette.

“More like forty.”

“You’re lying.” There was no way. “How old is he for real?”

Hōki got that glint in his eyes and raised his hands up. “Who's to say. All I know is, he’s Ms. Uzumaki’s older brother, right? And she’s like twenty five.”

Kawaki felt himself relax at seeing the worry melt away from Hōki and be replaced by light teasing instead. Maybe he’d been worrying for nothing. “Well damn, I hope I look that good when I’m forty too.” He smiled and then began leading the way to their next class. He couldn’t walk as fast as he normally did, every step pained him, but Kawaki had a high tolerance for pain.

“I don’t think he’s that old. Forty is… forty is so old.” Inojin mumbled. “He doesn’t have wrinkles or anything. He really looked like a teenager.”

“Okay, so he’s not all the way up there yet.” Hōki confessed and then whispered into Inojin’s ear. 

“Whoa, seriously?” Inojin breathed, pale blue eyes going wide.

“What?” Kawaki pushed at both of their heads with one hand, frowning. “I wanna know too.”

Hōki was tempted to keep it from him, but he just couldn’t when Kawaki looked at him like that. “The big three zero, told me so himself when I asked rather obnoxiously.” He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

“Thirty?” Kawaki asked in amazement, thinking the petite man to be thirteen years older than him… it was just baffling. “Damn. You two better ask for his skincare routine.”

“Oh you know I will.” Hōki promised. 

Everything felt so much lighter now, putting Kawaki at ease. He was able to smile and playfully ruffle his friend’s hair, his burden and guilt lifting even more. One session with the counselor and everything was looking up. He would definitely not be missing any sessions with him.


End file.
